My little Sophie
by macrollins
Summary: Steve knows little Sophie, the girl who changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

Steve was home after an exhausting day and a difficult case to solve.

He was preparing something to eat when someone knocked on the door.

Steve opened the door and was surprised.

Mom?

Hey, Steve. I really need to talk to you. Said Doris coming in with a suitcase and a child holding a plush bear.

What's going on, Mother? And who is this girl? Steve said looking at the girl.

She's Sophie Elisabeth. She's two years old. Look at her.

Steve looked at the girl more closely.

Catherine ... "He said in a low voice.

That's it. Your daughter with Catherine.

Like my daughter with Catherine, Mom? You are crazy? Steve said aloud and Sophie hid behind Dóris .

You're scaring her, Steven! Don't shout. Kono's wedding, Catherine in your house, does not that remind you of anything?

It's not possible, Mother. Catherine's been to Hawaii twice since then, and she did not tell me anything.

Steve, this talk you have to have with her when we find her.

What do you mean, when to find her ?

Catherine has been missing for three days. It was his last day at the CIA. She did not come back. She would never leave Sophie.

Mom, this is your crazy story. How would Catherine create a child working for the CIA?

I do not know how either, but she can. Said Doris.

Grandma, I want to leave. Sophie said.

Honey, this is daddy Steven. I told you about him do you remember?

Sophie shook her head, saying no.

Steve , I can not give you the answers you need, I just need you to take care of your daughter, until Catherine comes back. I'm wasting time here. We have teams on the field, looking for her.

Is that so, Doris? Do you throw two bombs in my life and walk away?

What pumps, Steve? Not talk like that. She did not ask to be born. It was you two who did her.

OK sorry. I did not mean that.

How can I have peace to take care of a child, knowing that Catherine is missing? What was that mission, Mother?

I can not tell you. You know it.

I'm always the idiot who knows nothing. Steve said.

Sophie likes porridge and uses diapers to sleep. Her clothes are in the suitcase. Have patience with her. Doris said.

Mom, leave a phone number. I need to hear from Catherine.

I'll call you, Steve. Give me a hug. Doris said, hugging Steve.

Sophie, give Grandma a hug.

Sophie hugged Doris.

I'll send news. Said Doris leaving, leaving Steve with Sophie.

Sophie cried when she saw Doris leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve bent down to talk to Sophie.

Hey, honey, do not cry.

Grandma ... "Sophie pointed to the door.

Steve was heartbroken when he saw Sophie's big brown eyes full of tears. Eyes like her mother's.

Grandma had to leave. I'll take care of you until she or Mommy comes back. All right? Come here. Steve said taking her on his lap.

Steve is confused. At the same time he feels anger for Catherine to have hidden her girl, and anguish and despair to know that Catherine was missing.

He did not know what to do with Sophie.

You are hungry?

Sophie shook her head, saying yes.

Your grandmother said you like porridge. I'll cook porridge for you. Let's see if there's anything in your bag. "Steve said, checking on Sophie's suitcase.

Your grandmother is not easy, Sophie. She brought nothing. We'll have to go out and buy.

Steve put a coat on Sophie and went to the grocery store with her.

Show me what you like to eat, Sophie.

Sophie pointed to the apples, but Steve did not see.

Daddy Steve! Sophie said to get his attention.

Steve was delighted to be called daddy for the first time.

Steve smiled. Do you want an apple? Let's get some apples.

Sophie saw a thin, longhaired woman and thought it was Catherine.

Mommy ! Sophie said cheerfully.

Not Sophie. It is not Mom. Steve said

Steve bought the ingredients from Sophie's porridge and other childish things. Would Catherine approve everything I bought? Steve thought.

Steve also bought a baby seat for the car.

Now let's go home? Steve said to Sophie.

Steve went home, fed Sophie, showered her, and tried to make her sleep.

Steve took a long time to make her sleep, but he managed. He thought it would be more difficult.

Steve watched her sleep. How she looked like Catherine, even sleeping.

Catherine, where will you be? I'll take good care of our little girl. But you still have a lot to explain to me.

Steve fell asleep thinking about Catherine.

Steve woke up the next day with a noise and Sophie crying soon after.

Sophie!

She had fallen from the bed.

Steve caught her and she was crying with her hand on her head.

Does headache, daughter?

It hurts. Sophie answered.

I'll take you to the Doctor. We need to see this.

Steve changed the clothes, arranged Sophie, and went to the hospital with her.

Catherine will not forgive me if anything happens to her. Steve thought.

Steve did not show up to work. Danny and the staff were worried.

Danny called Steve.

McGarrett!

Steve, are you okay? You did not show up to work.

I'm in the hospital, Danny. My daughter fell out of bed. I'll call you later. I'm going to talk to the doctor now. Goodbye.

I think Steve is worse than we think. His stress is affecting his mental health. He just told me he's in the hospital because his daughter fell out of bed.

You're right, Danny. Steve is freaking out. Lou said.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura and Cath, thank you. You know I love your Review.

So, doctor, is she okay?

Yes Commander. But I'll ask you to keep her under observation, and if you notice any abnormality, brink back to the hospital.

All right, doctor. Thank you.

Steve got Sophie and took her home.

Danny was really worried about Steve, and at the end of the day, he went to his house to find out what was going on.

Steve was sitting in his chair watching the horizon and Sophie was sleeping on his lap. She spent the day asking for Catherine.

Steve kept the phone beside him. He was waiting for news of Catherine. At the same time, he was afraid of receiving bad news.

Danny went to Steve's house. He rang the bell, but Steve did not answer. He then decided to look into the yard and saw Steve sitting in the beach chair.

Danny approached.

Steve ...

Danny saw Sophie sleeping in Steve's lap.

Hey, Danny. Steve said.

Who is it? Danny pointed at Sophie.

It's my daughter, Sophie.

His daughter? And who is the mother?

Catherine.

And why did not you tell us about the girl?

I did not know, Danny. My mother brought Sophie last night.

Your mother? This story is getting better and better.

Catherine is missing, Danny. She was on a mission and did not come back. She never told me about Sophie. My mother is looking for her with the help of the CIA.

And I'm here, unable to do anything.

Are you mad at her?

Yes, but I decided not to judge her until she talk me why she did it.

Your daughter is very beautiful, Steve. Congratulations.

Thank you Danny. Steve said smiling. She is very much like her mother. I need that Catherine be live.

Catherine knows how to take care himself, Steve. She will be found. And what are you going to tell Lynn about it?

The truth, Danny.

I think she will not accept this news well.

Lynn can not compete with Sophie, Danny. She has no chance.

She can not compete with the Sophie, or the Sophie's mother, not is this? Danny asked.

What do you mean by that?

That you will forgive, Steve. How many times Catherine will hurt you, you will forgive.

Sophie woke up and rescued Steve from responding to Danny's remark.

Daddy Steve, I want Mommy .

She's not here yet, Sophie. Steve said kissing her head.

This is Uncle Danny. Steve said pointing at Danny.

Uncle Danny, this is Sophie Elizabeth.

Hi, Sophie. Danny said taking her hand.

Say hi to Uncle Danny. Steve said.

Hi.

Now that she's awake, she looks more like Catherine.

Yes, she has eyes like Cath's eyes. Steve said hugging Sophie.

Need help with something?

Not Danny. I have everything under control. Thank you. I'll take Sophie to the house. She'll have dinner.

Okay, Steve. I'm leaving. Are you going to work tomorrow?

I do not know, Danny. I do not know what I'm going to do.

I'll call you tomorrow, my friend.

IT'S OK.

Steve and Sophie had dinner and they were in the living room. Sophie was watching television with her head on Steve's lap.

Lynn arrived at Steve's house without warning.

Steve, you did not call me this week. Was worried about you. Lynn said as Steve opened the door.

Hey, Lynn. I did not call because I have some problems to solve.

Sophie raised the sound of the television, tapping the remote control.

Who is with you? Lynn said, past Steve and into the house.

What is it, Steve? Who is that girl?

My daughter.

His daughter? With Catherine?

Yes.

Why did not you ever tell me about her?

Because I did not know of her existence.

Where's Catherine? Is she in your room? In your bed?

We do not know where she is or what happened to her.

Well, I hope she never shows up again. And you, do not think I'm going to take care of her daughter. Lynn said.

Sophie asked Steve to take her into his lap. Steve picked her up.

Lynn, please go away. Steve said harshly.

Steve, I'm sorry. Lynn tried to kiss him, but Sophie pushed Lynn's face away.

Go away, said Sophie.

Rude girl! Lynn said coming out of Steve's house.

Sophie, you surprised me. Steve said.


	4. Chapter 4

Doris, she's down here.

She is alive? Asked Doris.

Yes, but the pulse is very weak. We need to remove her to an urgent hospital.

Someone, please call an ambulance. Said Doris.

Doris was on a road and Catherine was located on a cliff.

I'm going down. I need to see her. Stay here and wait for the ambulance. Dóris said for the agent of his team.

Doris went down the cliff to reach Catherine.

Doris was horrified when she saw her. Catherine was unrecognizable.

Doris knelt down beside her and called her name.

Catherine! Catherine, wake up!

Doris? Catherine asked with great difficulty.

Yes darling, It's me.

Sophie ...

Sophie's fine, Catherine. Do not worry.

I will not be able to ... Doris. Take Sophie ... to Steve ... tell him ... I'm sorry... for not telling ... about Sophie.

Shut your mouth, Catherine. I'm not going to say anything to Steve. You will have this conversation with him. You owe it to my son. Do you want to get away from the conversation? But you will not. You'll live and fix the bullshit you've done. Ok?

Ok.

Catherine's rescue was delicate. She was in a hard to reach place. It was a race against time.

Doris went with her to the hospital.

Catherine was delirious. She was talking to Steve, as if he were there.

Doris hesitated to call Steve, but knew he was worried, even though he was annoyed at Catherine. Worry outweighed anger. Doris was sure of it.

Steve was asleep when his phone rang. He left the room to answer, because he did not want to wake Sophie. He feel that it was Doris calling and his heart raced.

Mother?

Steve ...

Tell me she's alive, Mother.

She's alive, Steve.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

Where is she?

We're at the hospital in Istanbul.

Istanbul? I'm going with Sophie.

No, Steve. Do not bring Sophie. I do not want her to see the mother like that.

How is she, Mother?

She was tortured and thrown on a cliff. I do not know if they thought she was already dead or if they threw her there for her to die slowly. She's disfigured, Steve. Her face is so swollen that her eyes do not open. She is delirious. She talks to you, as if you were here.

Steve cried.

Bring her to Hawaii, Mother.

Now she has no conditions, Steve. As soon as she gets better, I'll take her.

Mom, you said it was her last day at the CIA. What did you mean by that?

That she left the CIA, Steve. It was really her last day. She was coming back to Hawaii with Sophie. She was going to tell you about Sophie.

How's Sophie doing?

She's fine, but she asks about her mother all day. Said Steve.

Be patient with her, Steve.

I have patience, Mother.

Okay. Bye, son.

Call me tomorrow, Mother. Please.

I will call. Goodbye.

Goodbye mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends, I have received severe criticism from two people about this story. I was very sad. Sometimes what makes us sad is not what the person says, but rather the way one says. I'm not a writer. I know there are some errors and I try to fix it. But sometimes I really fail. I like to write Mcroll because I'm a fan, just like thousands of other people. I even thought about not ending this story, but I will continue because I respect to the friends that liked.

Steve was very sad to hear that Catherine was so bad in the hospital. He even forgot he was upset with her. What she did became so small in the face of the possibility of losing her forever.

Two days later Steve arrived at the hospital to see Catherine.

Doris was not surprised to see him. She knew that Steve loved Catherine .

Mother.

Steve! said Doris, hugging him. Where's Sophie?

I went to Los Angeles and left Sophie with Mary. If Joan survived, Sophie can survive as well.

Not talk like that. Mary is a good mother. Said Doris.

I know. I'm just kidding. Where's Catherine?

Let's see her, said Doris, taking Steve to Catherine's room.

Steve entered the room and approached Catherine. He just looked at her and did not say a word.

She got a little improvement from yesterday to today. Said Doris.

Was she worse than that, Mother? I have no words to describe what I'm feeling.

Steve sat down next to Catherine and took her hand.

Talk to her, Steve. Maybe she can hear you. Give her strength so she can get better. Do not talk about Sophie now. Wait for her to get better.

All right. How long have you not slept, Mother?

Since I was at your house. I just nap. I could not leave Catherine alone in this hospital. She took a chance on me in Morocco, she didn't abandon me there. I could not leave her alone, like a person who has no one. And besides, she's the mother of my granddaughter. And as I once told you, I like her.

I know. Go rest, Mother. I'll stay here with her.

I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back tomorrow. Said Doris.

Cath, I'm here. I hope you can hear me. I know you're strong, you'll be fine. You need be fine. We need you. I need you.

Steve let the tears fall.

I know everyone will say I'm crazy, that I'm an idiot, but what can I do? I love you. We both went wrong, Cath. I can not condemn you as if you were the only one to blame.

Steve? You are here? Catherine whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes Catherine, it's me, Steve.

Catherine groaned in pain and Steve rang the bell to call a doctor.

The doctor came quickly and applied a sedative to Catherine.

What happened, doctor?

She was in a lot of pain. There are several small fractures in the body. It was necessary to sedate her deeply.

Steve sat down and ran his hand over his face. He wanted so much to talk to her, He wanted to be able to take her to a hospital in Hawaii.

Did you hear everything I said, Catherine? I think not. You have to improve, Cath. Our little girl is waiting eagerly for you. Steve said.

He was missing Sophie. It was incredible how he'd only known her for four days and already loved that little girl.

Steve telephoned Mary.

Mary? It's me, Steve.

Hey brother. How's Catherine?

Not good, Mary. And my little Sophie?

Sophie's fine. She and Joan are great friends. She asks every time for Catherine, and for you too, daddy Steve.

Steve smiled. She's beautiful, is not ? Steve said.

Yes. Very beautiful. Do you want to talk to her?

I want.

I'll call her. Mary said.

Sophie, come talk to Daddy Steve.

Sophie looked at the phone screen and smiled.

Daddy Steve. She said to Mary.

Yes honey, it's Daddy.

And Mommy ? Sophie asked.

Mommy can not talk right now, Sophie. Steve said.

Be a good girl to Aunt Mary, my love. Goodbye.

Give Bye to Daddy . Mary said.

Sophie waved her hand.

Bye brother. Take it easy, I'm taking good care of her.

Where is Joan? Steve asked.

Joan is at school.

Okay, bye Mary.

Bye. Mary said finishing the call.

The next day Doris returned to the hospital.

Steve was sitting in a chair in the hospital corridor.

Hey, son. Any news?

She talked to me yesterday, Mother. She asked if I was here, but the doctor had to sedate her because she was in a lot of pain.

But I think this is already some improvement. Doris said.

Perhaps. Steve said.

What are you going to do, when she leaves the hospital?

I do not know, Mother.

Do not let it all end like this, Steve. I know there is still love.

Steve just nodded.

How long have you known Sophie, Mother?

From the day she was born. Said Doris.

Do you know why she did not tell me about Sophie?

I know, but I'm not the one to tell you.

Was it because of Lynn?

That was one of the reasons. Maybe the stronger reason. Said Doris.

I do not understand why she did this to me.

And I do not understand how you had an engagement ring in your pocket and allowed

her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

You do not know how I regretted it, Mother. When she told me she would have said yes. When I met Sophie. Sophie was conceived the very day Catherine left. I let Catherine go with the greatest gift of my life.

Fix that, Steve.

Steve just listened to his mother's advice and did not answer.

I'm going to see Catherine. Said Doris.

Steve remained seated in the chair in the hallway.

Steve got a call, from Danny.

Steve, where are you? It's the third day you do not come to work. The Governor wants to talk to you.

I'm going to call her, Danny. I'm in Istanbul.

What are you doing in Istanbul?

I came to see Catherine.

And how is she?

She's not well. Steve said.

And how many days do you intend to stay in Istanbul?

I do not know, Danny. Take charge of the team.

What if I need to go to Jersey, Steve?

I can not believe I'm hearing this. Steve thought.

Do you have someone between life and death in Jersey?

No, Danny said.

So you can wait. I need to be here.

Okay. I hope she gets better soon.

Thank you, Danny. Steve said, finishing the call.

Steve never felt as helpless in the face of a situation as he was now.

Doris was sitting next to Catherine when she saw one of her hands move slightly.

Catherine! Said Doris softly, so as not to frighten her.

Doris? Catherine whispered.

Yes, Catherine. I am here. Do you hear me?

Yes.

That's very good, Catherine.

My baby...

Sophie's fine, Catherine.

At that moment Steve entered the room.

I dreamed about Steve. Catherine said trying to open her eyes, but she could not.

Was it a good dream? Asked Doris.

Yeah. I dreamed he was here.

Steve was thrilled.

I'm here, Cath.

Steve?

Yes it's me...

Steve, I need to tell you ...

No, Catherine. Do not strain yourself to talk. Steve said.

I need to talk...

No, you do not have to talk. Be quiet. Said Steve.

Steve sat down beside her and laced his fingers with hers.

I just want you to get better to go home. "Steve said.

Oh God! Steve will never forgive me for not telling about Sophie. Catherine thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you friends, for the support. I love you.

The doctor went to see how Catherine was and wanted to sedate her again, but she did not want to. She said she could take the pain.

Steve left the room to call the governor, and Catherine took the opportunity to speak to Doris.

Doris, where's Sophie? You just told me she's okay, but you not tell me where she is.

I took Sophie to Steve. I did what you always asked me to do: if anything happened to you, I should take Sophie to her father.

But if he's here, where is she now?

She's in LA with Mary.

Then he already knows. He must be hating me. Catherine said.

It's obvious you two need to talk, but he does not hate you, otherwise he would not be here.

And how did he react?

At first he said it was crazy. But Sophie has already won her heart.

I misses my cute little girl. Everybody like her. Catherine said.

It's true, especially Steve. Doris said.

Steve went back to Catherine's room. The governor is pushing me back.

Go home, Steve. I'll be fine. Catherine said.

I'm taking you to Hawaii in a few days. Doris said.

Do me a favor, Steve. Catherine said.

Go to the house where I lived and get Sophie's things.

She already knows that Sophie is with you. Doris told Steve.

I'm so sorry, Steve. Catherine said.

We'll talk about this later, Catherine. Steve said. Give me the address of your house.

Catherine told Steve the address of the house.

Goodbye, Catherine. I'll see you in Hawaii. "He said kissing her forehead.

Bye Steve. Tell Sophie that I love her and I miss her so much.

I will say.

Steve went to the house where Catherine lived with Sophie.

He took Sophie's clothes and toys.

Steve also found several photos of Sophie still baby, photos of Catherine pregnant. Catherine looked so handsome ... He thought.

Steve took all he could and went to Mary's house to get her most precious possession and return to Hawaii.

Hours later Steve arrived at Mary's house.

Mary opened the door.

Hey, Steve.

Hey, Mary.

In between. How's Catherine doing?

She's getting better.

Where is my little princess?

Sophie! Come here!

Sophie came and was very glad to see her father.

Dad Steve! She said, jumping with joy.

Hey honey. I missed you a lot. Steve said taking her on his lap.

Sophie kissed Steve's face.

Steve smiled. I love you, did you know that?

Steve, It's getting late. Sleep here and leave only in the morning.

Okay, Mary. I am very tired.

Joan also came running to Steve.

Hey, Uncle Steve!

Hey, Joan. A hug here in Uncle.

Steve hugged Joan. Enjoy to play, Sophie is leaving tomorrow.

Oh, Uncle Steve. Do not take Sophie away.

I need to take it, Joan. You can visit her in Hawaii.

Go play, girls. Mary said.

Steve spent the rest of the day at Mary's house. He was putting Sophie to sleep.

Daddy, Steve?

Speak, honey.

Mommy?

Mommy is sick, dear. But soon she will be home.

Steve watched Sophie fall asleep. He feared Catherine would not be back. Sophie would suffer a lot if that happened. And he knew that suffering very well. He remenber how he and Mary suffered, when Doris did not return.

Catherine ... we need you.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Steve and Sophie returned to Hawaii.

Steve came home tired, but had to go to headquarters.

Good afternoon, Danny. Steve said, with Sophie on his lap.

Do we have a case today?

No. We're working on the paperwork today. Danny said.

Where's the rest of the team?

They went out for lunch.

Great. Steve said going to his office.

Steve put Sophie with some toys on the office sofa.

If we have no case, why Governor insisted I go back?

Maybe it's because you did not warn her before you went. Danny said.

Yes, it may be. Steve sighed.

And how is Catherine?

She is no longer in danger of dying. But it will take a while for her to fully recover. My mother will bring her here, when she is fit to travel.

You have to hire a babysitter.

No, Catherine did not trust anyone to take care of Sophie. I don't trust either.

My mother told me that Catherine had a nanny who cared for Sophie from the moment she was born. And she accompanied Catherine and Sophie to several countries where Catherine worked. That is, Catherine only trusted her.

And what happened to that nanny?

She went back to her country because her parents were sick. When Catherine disappeared, my mother was taking care of Sophie.

You can not bring her to work every day.

But I'll bring her. Until Catherine comes back. Said Steve.

And how will it be after she comes back?

I do not know, Danny.

I think you should ask for Sophie's guard.

What? I do not want to separate the two. Sophie loves Catherine. And Catherine loves Sophie.

Mommy ! Sophie said.

Yes Sophie, we're talking about Mommy . Steve said to Sophie.

I just want Catherine to stay here in Hawaii. I want to see Sophie grow up, Danny.

I know ... and where will she stay when she comes to Hawaii?

Danny, I do not know! You ask lots of questions.

There's still something bothering you. If you dont want to talk, all right. Danny said.

All right, Danny. I'm afraid Catherine will do like my mother. Steve said in a low voice.

Leave the girl with you and never come back? Danny said in a low voice as well.

Yes. I do not want to happen to my daughter the same thing that happened to me and Mary.

Steve ... I do not think she would do that.

I also think. But at the same time, I'm afraid.

Steve said, looking at his little girl.

Sophie also looked at Steve and smiled.

Two weeks passed and Steve was waiting for Catherine to be transferred to the hospital in Hawaii.

Every day, Steve took Sophie to headquarters. When he had a case, he'd leave Sophie with Tani or Jerry.

He called Doris several times, but she did not answer. Steve telephoned the hospital in Istanbul, but they said that Catherine was no longer there. But she was not in the hospital in Hawaii either.

Steve fell asleep thinking about what had happened. Did Catherine abandon Sophie?

The bell at Steve's house rang at four o'clock in the morning.

Who will be at this hour? Steve asked himself.

Steve picked up his gun and went to open the door.

Catherine? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?

I don't need to go to the hospital, Steve. All I need in my life right now is to see my daughter.

Hey, Steve. I tried to take her to the hospital, but she's very stubborn. Said Doris.

Hey, Mom. Come in, you two.

Steve looked at Catherine. He had his right arm broken, his face and body bruised.

Where is she, Steve?

She's in my room, Catherine. She is sleeping.

Can I go see her?

Of course, Catherine. Go, you know the way.

Catherine went up the stairs, entered Steve's room, and saw Sophie sleeping like a little angel.

Catherine lay down next to Sophie.

Sophie, I've missed you so much. I love you very much, daughter. Said Catherine running a hand over Sophie's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine was careful not to wake Sophie.

Now Catherine's heart was at peace. His Sophie was next to her again.

Catherine fell asleep beside Sophie.

Steve came into the room and saw Catherine and Sophie asleep. They were so alike.

Steve took a sheet and covered Catherine so she would not feel cold.

Steve went to sleep on the sofa in the living room, while Dóris will have Mary's room.

Catherine kicked you out of your own room? Doris asked, smiling.

She slept. Sophie will be very happy when she wakes up and see her mother next to her.

Yes. Sophie will be very happy.

I'm going to stay here in the living room, There's little time left for dawn. Said Steve.

Catherine is still very badly injured, Mother. She should be in the hospital.

She's an adult, Steve. I could not force it.

Ok.

I'm going to rest for a while, my son.

Good night mom.

Good night, Steve.

Steve could not sleep anymore. He is thinking of Sophie's joy when she wakes up and sees Catherine next to is also thinking about how things would be from now on.

Steve fell asleep and awoke some time later with the noise of Catherine coming down the stairs.

What is it, Cath?

Nothing, Steve. I'm just going to the kitchen to get some water. I need to take the pills.

Sit here. I'll get the water for you.

Okay, Catherine said.

Steve went to the kitchen and brought Catherine a glass of water.

I'm sorry, I ended up sleeping in your bed.

It's all right. I would not even sleep again. I would go swimming. Since Sophie got here, I have not swum in the morning.

I'm sorry she changed her routine. Catherine said.

I'm not complaining, Catherine. It was just a comment. Sophie never disturbs me.

How are you feeling? Steve asked.

I still feel a lot of pain, Steve. I thought I was going to die. I go to the doctor, I just do not want to be hospitalized.

I'll take you to the doctor. Do you want to go now?

No. I want to wait for Sophie to wake up. Catherine said.

You left her alone in the bedroom. I'm afraid she down the stairs. Steve said.

She'll not go downstairs. When she wakes up, she'll call you. Catherine said.

I always stayed in the room waiting for her to wake up. Steve said smiling.

Your daughter is smart, sailor. Catherine said smiling, too.

Steve and Catherine were getting away from the conversation they knew they needed to have.

Sophie woke up and did not see her father in the bedroom. She immediately called him: Papa Steve!

I did not say? Catherine said.

Go and see her, Catherine.

Catherine went to the bedroom and Steve followed.

Catherine opened the door and Sophie's eyes lit up as she saw Catherine.

Mommy ! Sophie smiled.

Hey, my baby! Catherine said, hugging Sophie who was standing on the bed.

Mommy ! Sophie said to Steve.

Yes darling! Mommy's back. Steve said.

Sophie was very happy and it was jumping on the bed.

Wow, how euphoric! Steve said.

Mommy missed you so much, my love! Catherine said to Sophie.

Sophie hugged Catherine and called Steve to the hug as well.

Doris came in at that moment and said:

What a beautiful family!


	11. Chapter 11

Grandmother! Sophie said when she saw Doris.

Hey, Grandma's sweetheart! Said Doris kissing Sophie's forehead.

I'm going to make porridge for her and something for us to eat. Steve said.

Okay, said Catherine.

And then, Catherine? Asked Doris.

What, Doris?

What are your plans?

I have no plans. I still have not stopped to organize my thoughts. The most important thing for me now is to be with Sophie again.

If you need me, I'll be downstairs. Said Dóris.

Sophie held out her arms so that Catherine could catch her.

Mommy !

I can not get you in my lap, my sweetheart.

Sophie, I want to take off your diaper. Catherine said.

Sophie lay down and Catherine was trying to take her diaper off with one hand.

Steve came back with Sophie's porridge.

Catherine, let me do this. Steve said.

Go take a shower, Cath. We need to change your dressings.

It's all right. I really need a shower.

Steve changed Sophie's diaper, brushed her teeth, and took her to Doris in the living room.

Take, Grandma. Give Sophie the porridge. I'm going to change Catherine's dressings.

Let's eat, Sophie. Said Doris.

Grandma, cartoon. Sophie said pointing to the TV.

Okay, Sophie.

Catherine was bathing. His immobilized arm pain a lot and the water was pain a lot too, while

dripped through his wounds.

Steve heard her moan in pain.

Catherine, do you want some help? Steve asked knocking on the bathroom door.

I want it, Steve. This hurts a lot.

Catherine opened the door for Steve.

Wow, Catherine. You look awful.

Thank you for the compliment, "Catherine said, trying to smile.

We need to go to the doctor urgently. Let's leave Sophie with Doris. Your wounds are inflamed. Steve said.

Why are you being so nice to me after what I've done to you? She finnaly asked.

Swear you want to talk about it now? Let's do the bandages. He said.

Steve carefully changed Catherine's dressings. He helped her get dressed and then went to take a shower too, so he could take her to the doctor.

Steve and Catherine went to the hospital. The doctor prescribed new antibiotics and checked Catherine's arm, immobilizing him again.

Do not be force with this arm. Take the pills at the right time or we will have to hospitalizing you.

She's going to take care of herself, Doctor. I guarantee. Steve said.

I will trust you. Take good care of your wife. Said the doctor leaving.

Let's go home? Steve said.

Yes, but first I must go to the pharmacy. Catherine said.

Doris was with Sophie in the living room when someone knocked on the door.

Doris opened the door.

Hi. Is Steve here?

No, Steve is not home. May I help you? I'm his mother.

I'm his girlfriend.

Ah yes. I'll tell him you've were here. Said Doris.

Is Steve daughter still here? Lynn asked in a tone of voice that did not please Doris.

Yes. She's here. Said Dóris.

Sophie went to the door and looked at Lynn with a menacing look.

Doris looked at Sophie and wanted to laugh, but she controlled herself.

Tell him I'll be back later. Thanks.

Okay, said Doris.

Some time later, Steve and Catherine arrived home.

Sophie was dancing in the living room with the music of a cartoon.

Are you dancing, daughter? Steve asked.

She likes to dance. Catherine said.

What did the doctor say? Asked Dóris.

He changed my medicines, Doris. Catherine said.

That's good, Catherine. I hope you get better now. It was great to be with you, but I'm leaving this afternoon.

But Mom, already?

Yes son. I have appointments.

I'm going to prepare lunch. Steve said.

I will help you. Said Doris.

Catherine stayed in the living room with Sophie, who continued to dance.

Steve and Doris went into the kitchen.

Steve, your girlfriend was here. Said Doris in a low voice.

Lynn?

Yes. And I think you have a big problem.

What? Steve asked.

She does not like Sophie and Sophie does not like her.

I have not seen her since the day you brought Sophie. Sophie practically slapped Lynn in the face.

Your daughter has strong personality. Said Doris.

I know, Mom.

They had lunch together, after which Steve took Doris to the airport. He came home, played with Sophie on the beach, then dined with Catherine and Sophie.

Steve went to bed in Mary's room. Sophie went to say good night.

Steve, I can sleep here with Sophie. Go to sleep in your bed. Catherine said.

No, Catherine. My bed is best for you and Sophie.

Sophie, say good night to Daddy.

Good night, daddy.

Good evening, Sophie. Steve said, putting a kiss on her forehead.

Come on Sophie. Catherine said.

Later...

Steve!

Steve woke up with Catherine calling for him.

What is it, Catherine?

I can not live like this anymore, Steve. We're pretending that nothing happened. We need to talk now!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, my friend, you took the time to read this. I am very happy to know that I can share some of my ideas with you in the Americas, Europe, Asia, Africa and Oceania. Thank you, my dear readers.

Now, Catherine?

Yes now!

All right, Steve said as he sat on the bed.

Catherine sat beside him.

I have only one question, Catherine. Why did not you tell me about my daughter?

Steve ... when I left that day, I had no idea I was pregnant. Some time later, I began to feel bad every day, I vomited a lot. Then I discovered that there was a little person growing inside me.

I thought I'd call you. But I gave up. In all the years of relationship we had, you never told me that you wanted to have children. You never even talked about it. I am lying?

Do not. Said Steve.

I did not want to end our relationship, Steve. I just couldn't tell you, where I was going. But I would go back. For me, we had a relationship and not just "one thing", as you used to say.

I got pregnant because I neglected myself. I decided to take the consequences alone.

You had no right to decide this alone, Catherine.

Let me finish, Steve. When I came back to get you, to go rescue Doris, I came determined to tell you about Sophie. But when I got here I found Lynn. I felt a mixture of anger, sadness, disappointment. I've lost my nerve. Catherine said, wiping away her tears.

And when you came to ask me for help in your mission, why did not you tell me?

It was that day that I decided to leave the CIA and bring Sophie to meet you. Forgive me, Steve. Catherine said crying.

Do you know how much I've lost, Catherine? I lost her gestation, I lost her birth. I lost the first smile, the first word, the first step!

I know. Catherine said.

I do not know if I'll ever be able to forgive you, Catherine.

Catherine cried a lot.

I always have to forgive, do not I? When you broke up with me and pushed me to Billy, not caring about my feelings, I forgave. Every time you've been gone for months without saying a word, I've forgiven you.

I'd go back in time if I could, Steve. But I can not change what I've done. I'm so sorry! Catherine said crying and leaving the room.

Catherine went back to Steve's room, where Sophie was sleeping. Catherine cried pretty much all night.

Steve could not sleep either.

Steve got up and stood in front of the bedroom door and heard her cry.

He thought about entering her room, but he gave up and went back to his room.

The next day Steve got up and went into the kitchen. Catherine was in the kitchen.

Hey, he said.

Catherine did not respond and avoided eye contact with him.

Catherine, look at me. Steve said, pulling her arm.

She looked up at him and Steve could see her eyes swollen from crying.

I got headache, Steve.

Did you take your medicine? Steve asked.

Yes. Can you make Sophie's porridge? Catherine asked.

Yes, of course. I'll prepare our breakfast too.

It's good that it's Sunday, I do not need to go to headquarters. Steve thought.

Catherine went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She felt terrible in body and soul.

Sophie woke up and Catherine wiped away her tears.

Good morning, my Baby!

Steve prepared the porridge and was going to take it to Sophie, when someone knocked on the door.

Lynn? Steve said as he opened the door.

Hey, Steve. We have not spoken for days. I can enter?

Of course, Lynn. In between.

Lynn came in and Catherine was coming down the stairs.

Catherine stopped when she saw Lynn.

Hi, Lynn. Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I just came to get my daughter's porridge.

Here it is, said Steve, handing Sophie's porridge to Catherine.

You look awful, Catherine. Lynn said.

Yes, it was a small work accident. Excuse me, I need to feed my daughter. Catherine said going to the bedroom.

Catherine went back to the bedroom and sat next to Sophie. She could not hold back the tears this time.

Sophie stood up on the bed and wiped her mother's tears with her small hands.

Do not cry, Mommy . I love you.

Catherine smiled.

I love you too, Sophie. You are the sun of my life, my joy.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve, why is Catherine here? Lynn asked.

Catherine's here for Sophie. Steve said.

She has to have a house for both of them, Steve.

Lynn, even if she has a house, my house will always be my daughter's house. She's going to stay here for as long as it takes. I want my daughter always around.

You do not just want your daughter around, do not you? You want her mother around too. Lynn said.

Lynn, I do not want to argue with you.

All these days, you have not even telephoned me.

Lynn, my life is complicated, if you can not understand it, we're done here.

I'm so sorry, I wasted my time with you. Lynn said walking away.

Steve sighed. He stood there for a while, hands on his waist, thinking about his life.

After a while he went to Catherine and Sophie's room.

He knocked on the door and entered. Catherine was finishing giving the porridge to Sophie. She was doing it with one hand.

Daddy! Sophie said cheerfully.

Hi daddy's little princess. Did you sleep well? Steve said kissing Sophie's forehead.

I love you. Said Sophie to Steve.

I love you too, my dear. Said Steve smiling.

So cute, you two. Said Catherine.

Sorry, Catherine. I was going to give her the porridge. Said Steve.

I did it, Steve. Using my left hand is not easy, but I did it. Catherine said.

Lie down on the bed. I'll change your dressings.

I can do this at the hospital, Steve.

We are not enemies, Catherine. Do what I'm asking.

It's all right. Catherine said, lying on the bed.

Steve was taking off his bandages and Sophie was watching.

Sophie looked at Catherine's back and then looked at Steve, startled.

Steve realized that.

No, Sophie. I did not do this to Mom. Catherine, tell her it was not me.

It was not Daddy, Sophie. It's okay, dear.

Steve changed all of Catherine's dressings.

Thanks, Steve

Catherine said getting up from the bed.

You're welcome.

Steve, as soon as I'm better, I'll find a home for myself and Sophie. Catherine said.

Steve was disappointed to hear that.

But Catherine, I do not want Sophie left. Steve said.

I heard Lynn complaining about my presence here. Catherine said.

Lynn is not coming back here.

Sophie and I can not stay here, Steve. I'm not leaving Hawaii. You can see Sophie anytime you want.

No, Catherine. I've already lost much of her life. I want to put her to sleep, I want to tell stories to her. I want to take her to school...

Steve ... I will not part with my daughter.

I'm not asking you to part with her, Catherine. You can also stay here.

And will she grow up thinking we're the perfect family? When you get married, she and I have to get out of here. Sophie's world will crumble. Is that what you want for your daughter?

I'm not marrying anyone, Cath. I just wanted to get married once in my life, and it was up to you.

Catherine was sad to hear that. He wanted to get married and now he does not want any more. She thought.

All right, Steve. I'll think about it later. Why will not Lynn come back here?

She does not like my daughter. Steve said.

But why? What did Sophie do to her? Catherine asked looking at Sophie. How could anyone not like my little angel?

Sophie practically hit Lynn's face. Steve said.

Oh, my God, Steve! I did not teach her that.

Me neither! But it happened. Sophie does not like her either.

Would you marry a man who did not like your daughter? Steve asked.

No. Actually, I do not think I'll ever get married. I do not see myself married to a man other than you. And if you'll never be able to forgive me, I can not stay here. I love you, Steve. I will not bear to live under your reproachful look.

Steve did not say anything. He was thoughtful.

Do you want to go out for lunch? He asked after a while.

No. I do not want to leave the house like that. Looks like I got hit by a truck. Go with Sophie. Catherine said.

Sophie will not want to leave without you. I can bake a steak on the grill, then.

Okay, it'll be good. Catherine said.

I'll buy the steaks. Take Sophie to play in the garden.

It's all right. We'll be down soon.

Steve left and Catherine spoke to Sophie in a low voice:

Sophie, my love, you took Lynn out of our way! You're the best, daughter!


	14. Chapter 14

Sophie did not understand what her mother was saying, but she smiled at Catherine.

Give Mommy a kiss, my dear!

Sophie kissed Catherine and hugged her.

Oh, Sophie! What a nice hug, daughter. I love you. You're beautiful, my baby, Because you were made with much love.

Steve came back from the market bringing the steaks for lunch.

Catherine! He called when he had not seen them in the garden.

We're still up here, Steve. Catherine shouted.

Steve went to the bedroom and found Sophie combing Catherine's hair.

Do you have a private hairdresser? Steve asked.

Yes I have. Said Catherine smiling.

I'm going to prepare lunch. I'm waiting for you downstairs.

Okay, Steve.

Shall we go into the yard, Sophie?

Come on, Mommy .

Catherine and Sophie went into the yard. Steve had cooked breakfast.

Have your breakfast, Catherine. I already left everything ready. Now all I have to do is roast the steaks. Said Steve.

Thanks for the breakfast, Steve. Catherine said when she finished eating

You're welcome, Catherine.

Mommy, I want to play.

Let's play hide and seek, Sophie? If you hide, I'll come and find you.

Sophie crouched next to Steve and thought she was hidden.

Sophie, where are you? Sophie? Steve, did you see Sophie? I can not find it. Catherine said playfully.

I did not see her, Catherine. She hides very well!

What's that behind you, Steve? Oh, it's just a rock. Catherine said.

Sophie smiled. It's me, Mommy !

Is it you, my dear? Mommy could not find you because you're so smart.

Steve smiled. Sophie is a very happy child. How could I think of taking her away from Catherine, as Danny suggested? Never. He thought.

Catherine, can you get some beers in the fridge?

Yeah, but I'll get only to you. I can not drink because of the medicines I'm taking.

It is true. I had forgotten.

Catherine opened the refrigerator and was surprised by how much beer he had bought.

Is he expecting someone? She thought.

She took one and went back into the yard.

Are you waiting for someone?

No, why?

You bought lots of beer, Steve.

I think I really exaggerated. He said.

They had lunch, they played with Sophie. They had a good Sunday.

Steve, however, was drinking too much.

Steve, do not you think you've had too much to drink? Stop.

Catherine, do you want to rule my life now? Do you think you can do that?

Sorry, Steve. I just did not want your daughter to see you drunk.

I'm not drunk!

Of course you are! Catherine said. I'm going to take Sophie to bed. Stay there in your drunkenness.

Sophie slept and Catherine was in the room with her.

Steve knocked hard on the bedroom door, calling for Catherine.

Steve, do you want to wake Sophie? What happened to you? I had never seen you drunk like this. Catherine said leaving the room and closing the door.

It's your fault! Steve said.

My fault?

Come here! Steve said, grabbing Catherine. He kissed her angrily.

Why do you do this to me? What power is that you have over me?

Steve stop! You are hurting me!

Catherine bit him lip, and Steve released her.

You bit me?

Yes, Steve. Go to your bedroom! And do not you dare knock on my door again.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning, Catherine entered the bedroom where Steve was sleeping and opened the curtain exposing the sun on Steve's face.

Steve woke with the sun on his face and Catherine looked at him with a bored expression.

What is it, Catherine?

Good Morning! She said, not very friendly.

Good Morning. He said.

Get up. Danny already called you. There's a woman waiting for you in your office.

What woman, Catherine?

One Alicia. Are so many now that you forget the name? Was not it just Lynn? You're really changed. Or maybe you were always like this, and I did not know.

It's nothing like that, Catherine. Alícia analyzes the profile of criminals and helps us in some cases. She's just a friend and nothing more.

Sophie entered the bedroom relieving the tension between Steve and Catherine.

Daddy!

Hey, Sophie. Come here, give Daddy a hug.

Sophie hugged and kissed Steve.

Who's Dad's cute little thing? Asked Steve.

Sophie! Said the girl.

Only you understand Daddy, my baby. Steve said kissing Sophie's forehead.

Come on, get up. Catherine said pulling on the sheet that covered Steve.

What is it, Steve?

What, Cath?

That huge scar! What did you operate?

The liver.

Because? Catherine asked.

I was shot in the liver. I actually needed a transplant. Danny gave me some of his liver.

Danny is really a great friend. When did this happen?

It has been some time. Steve said.

Steve got up with a headache. He put his hand to his mouth and remembered what he had done the night before.

Catherine, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should not have done what I did.

Yeah, you should not. So I think I'd better get out of this house . You made it very clear to me, the size of your hurt.

Catherine, please. Give me some time. Do not take Sophie away.

Go to work, Steve. Your "friend" is waiting for you. Come on Sophie! Catherine said, very jealous.

Catherine, let me change your bandages, before I go to headquarters.

No need, Steve. Your "friend" can not wait for you.

Catherine, stop this jealousy.

I? Jealous? Ah, ah, ah! Catherine said.

I just want to kill this woman! She thought.

So stop and lie down here to change the bandages.

Steve changed Catherine's dressings and went to headquarters.

The first person he met was Danny, who noticed Steve's bruised mouth.

Good Morning! Steve said.

Good Morning! What is it? Said Danny laughing and pointing to Steve's mouth.

It's none of your business.

It's all right if you don't want to say. Alicia is waiting for you at the office.

Why did you tell Catherine that there was a woman waiting for me? Do you want to make my life a living hell? Steve said in a low voice so that Alicia would not listen.

Wait a moment. Did I miss anything? Because until Friday your girlfriend was Lynn. And today, Monday, are you worried about what Catherine is going to think? I was surprised when Catherine answered his phone.

Danny, my life is a mess. Steve said going to the office.

Alicia, sorry to make you wait. Glad you're here. Aside from your help in a case, I really need to me counsel with someone.


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine was thinking about what she was going to do with her life. Steve did not forgive her for not telling him about Sophie. She could not continue to live in his house, giving Sophie a false family stability. She did not want to take Sophie away from Steve. She understands that Steve lost a lot of Sophie's life, but they can't continue like this. She would continue in Hawaii, so Sophie would grow up close to her father.

Catherine remembered her mother. She always wanted Catherine to marry Steve.

Ah, mother! How I miss you. Only you could tell me what to do at this point in my life. You would love your little granddaughter. But what you wanted most did not happen. Steve and I did not get married. Catherine thought, looking at Sophie.

Sophie was dancing in front of the television.

Sophie is happy here. What am I going to do, God? Catherine thought.

Steve and Danny talked to Alicia about a case they have to solve. They heard her opinion about the profile of a serial killer, who was acting in Hawaii. When they finished tracing the criminal's profile, Steve invited Alicia to lunch.

Catherine was thinking of calling some restaurant and asking for something, for her and Sophie to have lunch.

Someone knocked on the door and Catherine stood to see who it was.

Kame? What a good surprise!

I came to bring lunch to you and my beautiful niece. McGarrett took care of that.

Thank you, Kame. Do you want enter? Catherine asked.

Not Catherine, thank you. I'll be back another time.

Okay, Kame. Have a nice day. Bye.

Bye, Catherine.

Steve ... you always think of everything. Catherine thought.

Steve had lunch with Alicia and told her all his story with Catherine.

Alicia listened intently.

So that's it, Alicia. I do not know what to do. I do not want to live away from my daughter and I do not want to live away from Catherine either. But every time I look at her, I remember she lied to me, that she omitted the existence of my daughter.

Let's talk about you first. You love her, Steve. This is evident. Alicia said.

Yes, I love her. He said.

You only have two options: to forgive or not to forgive.

If you do not forgive her, you will spend the rest of your life thinking about what it would be like if you and she were together. I know it hurt to find out only two years later that you had a daughter with her. But this is over, you can not go back in time. You need think about the future. Do you want her in your future? Are you prepared to see her happy with another man? Because she will not be alone forever. Your opportunity is now.

You are so determined in your work. Use that determination in your personal life as well. Leave the insecurity aside. In that case, you'd better regret trying again, than regret never having tried.

You should talk, like two adults you are. Talk about you two and not about your daughter. Your daughter will always be your daughter, regardless of whether you and Catherine get together or not.

Steve just nodded his head.

Let's talk about her now. I do not know her, so let's talk based on what you told me. I think she loves you, too. You two have always had a difficult job, but do not you think she waited for you too long? Almost all women dream of marrying and having children. Why did you think she would be any different?

You did not value her very much, you have to recognize that. Waiting more than ten years to hear that you loved her is absurd.

I know that, Alicia. I loved her, I just could not tell her that. Steve said.

Why Steve? Because of the problems you had with your mother?

I think so. He said.

But you can not relate the problems you had with your mother, with your love life.

Did you ever tell her that you wanted children?

No. Steve said.

I know this does not justify her omitting the girl from you, but it certainly influenced her decision. You two really need to talk. Speak everything that be in the heart, with sincerity. Remember: only two options. Forgive or not forgive.

Thank you, Alicia. That conversation was very important to me.


	17. Chapter 17

After having lunch with Alicia, Steve returned to the headquarters.

Danny saw Steve arrive and went to his office.

Was lunch good? Danny asked.

Yes, Danny. The food was good.

That's not what I asked. I do not understand you, Steve. You complained because I told Catherine that Alicia was waiting for you. And then you went out to lunch with Alicia.

My lunch with Alicia was strictly professional, Danny. I needed her professional insight into a subject.

And this subject was Catherine? Danny asked.

Why the question?

Because if the subject is Catherine, Alicia is not the ideal person to give her advice. Women protect themselves, Steve.

You're wrong, Danny. Everything Alicia told me is consistent.

Did she tell you that you should go back to Catherine?

No, she did not say that.

You do not want to tell me what you're going to do, is that it?

That's it, Danny.

How's your little girl? Asked Danny.

Sophie's fine. She's each day more beautiful, more cheerful and more smart.

This is good! Said Danny.

Yes, this is very good. I Never thoughted that I'd have a daughter as Sophie. My Gift from heaven!

Catherine was at home watching Sophie play in the yard. Sophie was especially elated this day.

Stop running, my love. You're going to get hurt! Catherine said to the girl.

Steve came home at night and found Catherine sitting on the porch floor, just like the day she left.

What are you doing out here, Catherine?

Just thinking.

Steve sat down beside her.

Sophie slept? He asked.

Yes, she was very tired. She played the whole day.

Did she ask about me?

She always asks for you, Steve.

Steve smiled.

I brought your dinner, Catherine. What did Sophie eat?

I ordered a pizza. Sophie love the pizza with pineapple. No one can say she's not your daughter. She likes the same things as you.

Steve smiled. She's a very special little girl. How did it go, Catherine?

What, Steve? Catherine asked.

Pregnancy, childbirth, the first word ...

Well, the pregnancy went well. I vomited a lot. Sophie was already quite agitated in my belly and I had a huge belly. Catherine smiled.

What can I say about childbirth? This hurts a lot! The childbirth was natural. Sophie was born super healthy.

The first word was not Mama. She asked for water. Do you believe that?

I have photos and videos of all this, Steve. But I do not think I'm going to let you watch the childbirth video, because it's ... Very embarrassing.

There is nothing that I have never seen before. Steve said.

But not this way. Catherine said.

I promise to look only at Sophie. I'm going to watch this next weekend. Steve said smiling.

Oh, my God! Said Catherine smiling.

Let's go in for dinner. I brought you Japanese food.

Oh, that's great, Thanks. Thank you for the lunch too. Catherine said, getting up.

Steve and Catherine had dinner together. Steve wanted to follow Alicia's advice and talk to Catherine about them, but he could only talk about Sophie.

Some problem? You're thoughting a lot. Catherine said.

No, Catherine. No problem.

Okay, she said.

Let's change your dressings. Come up while I clean the dishes. Steve said.

Ok, I'm going to take a shower.

Catherine took a shower and Steve went upstairs to change her dressings.

Come here not to wake Sophie, Steve said, calling Catherine to Mary's room.

Catherine sat down on the bed and tied her hair.

Your wounds are a lot better, Cath.

That's nice. Catherine said.

Steve did not resist and approached Catherine.

Catherine felt his mouth on the back of her neck.

Steve... Catherine said.

I miss your smell, Cath.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve, stop. Catherine said.

Why, Catherine?

Because I know you didn't forgive me. You're doing this for Sophie. But you don't have to do this, I will not take her from you.

No, Catherine. Before Sophie existed in we already had a story. I miss you.

Catherine turned to look at Steve.

Steve kissed her fondly.

Catherine gave herself to Steve's kiss and hugged him.

I really got mad at you, but the love I carry here in my heart, is greater than anger. It's this feeling that makes me want you back.

Catherine also kissed him.

What you said, it's so beautiful, Steve.

Let's start over, Cath? I know that sometimes, I'll remember what happened. But I'm going to let my heart speak louder.

I never wanted us to finish Steve.

So come back to me! Steve said kissing her neck.

Stop, don't tease me. I can't do this with a broken arm and injured body. Catherine said.

I know. I just want a little affection. Steve said kissing her again.

Are you needy, sailor?

Yes, I'm. Come here! Said Steve hugging her, fondly.

Steve and Catherine were like that, for a while, in hugs and kisses.

I wanted to stay here with you, but I can't leave Sophie alone and I need to go to sleep too, Steve. Sophie made me tired today. Catherine said.

You're right. She fell out of bed the first day she slept here. I took her to the hospital to make sure she was okay.

I'm sure you were very worried about her. I know you. Forgive me for arguing with you this morning.

Okay. I just want one more kiss from you, and I'll let you go. Steve said.

Catherine Kissed Steve. Now, I need to go. Have good dreams, sailor. Dream of me.

Good night, Cath!

Good night, Steve!

The next day, Steve woke up in a good mood. He went to Catherine and Sophie's room.

Good morning! He said as he sat on the bed near Catherine. He woke her with kisses on the head.

Good Morning! You woke up early. Catherine said lazily.

Yes, and I've come to wake up the girls of my life.

The girls of your life, right now, just want to sleep. Catherine said.

I love watching my little princess sleeping. Steve said referring to Sophie.

Catherine smiled. She looks like an angel.

Yes. I'll make breakfast to you two.

Meanwhile I sleep a little more. Catherine said.

Catherine fell asleep again. Steve made breakfast for Catherine and porridge for Sophie.

A short time later, Steve woke Catherine again.

Catherine, I'm going to a crime scene. They called me now.

Catherine sat down on the bed.

I've already made your breakfast and Sophie's Steve.

Come here, said Catherine, pulling him to her.

Catherine kissed him. Be Safe!

Okay. I wanted to see Sophie awake. I'm missing her calling me daddy Steve.

I'll try to keep her awake until you arrive. Catherine said

Ok, Bye Cath!

Bye, Steve!

Steve walked over to Sophie and kissed her head.

Bye, Daddy's love.

Steve arrived at the crime scene shortly after Danny.

Hey, Danny. What do we have here?

A woman who had been missing for four days was found dead. Danny said.

It's already the third in 20 days. I think we have a Serial killer. Call Noelani. Steve said.

Steve leaned in the car, waiting for the forensic work.

Hey, you got that silly smile I know. You and Catherine made up! Danny said.

We'll try again. Steve said smiling,

Are you sure about this, Steve?

Absolute, Danny. I want Sophie to grow up with me and Catherine. And I would regret for letting her leave again, just as I regretted it, when I did not make the proposal.

I really hope you guys work together this time, buddy.

You and Rachel could try again too. Steve said.

What? You are crazy?

Forgive her, Danny. I know there is still a feeling between you.

Steve, you better shut up. Let's get to work.

Steve laughed. I'm right, are not I?

Mommy! Mommy! Sophie said, trying wake up Catherine.

Hi darling. Good morning. "Catherine said kissing Sophie.

Sophie smiled and kissed her too.

Love of my life! You changed my life and your father's life. You brought us together, daughter. Catherine said to Sophie.

Daddy? Asked Sophie.

Daddy is working. Are you missing Daddy?

Dad missed you. He arrived yesterday and you were asleep.

Come on my love, let's start our day! Catherine said getting up.


	19. Chapter 19

Another body was found that day, and Steve and Danny were certain it was a serial killer.

Steve was worried because they still had no clues about the cases.

Steve called Catherine.

Cath? Listen, I do not want you to leave the house. I'm going to ask Kamekona to take the lunch to you and Sophie. We have a serial killer on the loose on the island and you would be an easy prey for him due to his broken arm and his wounds.

All right, Steve. I even thought about going out for a little stroll with Sophie, but if you're asking me to stay at home, I stay. Do not worry.

Please stay home. I do not know what time I'm coming home today. I think today is another day when I will not find Sophie awake. We have one more body and no clue so far. The Mrs. Governor is requiring an answer.

If you want, you can bring the reports and clues you have for me to read. Maybe I can help you with something. Catherine said.

I'll take it to you, Cath. I appreciate your help. Let me talk to our little princess.

Sophie, come and talk to Daddy, honey. Catherine said.

Catherine showed Steve to Sophie on the phone.

Hey, Sophie.

Hey, daddy Steve !

What are you doing, my love? Steve asked.

Sophie pointed to the TV.

Are you watching cartoons, daughter? Steve asked.

Yes daddy . Sophie said sending little kisses to Steve.

Steve smiled because he thought it was funny. A kiss for you too, my love. He said.

Sophie waved her hand.

Goodbye, Sophie. Let me talk to Mom now.

Talk, Steve. Catherine said.

I just want to say bye. Oh, I also want to say that I love you.

Catherine smiled. You're so cute. I also want to say that I love you. Bye.

Bye. Said Steve.

Is family session over? Can we work now? Danny asked.

Yeah, it's over. Are you jealous, my friend? Come back to Rachel. Said Steve laughing.

You want to fight, Steve?

No, Danny. I just want to see you happy, how happy I am.

The only one who can be happy with a person who made you a idiot is you and not me. Danny said.

Can be. But I'm the happiest idiot on the planet.

Steve and Danny went to Noelani's work room.

Noelani, do the two victims have something in common?

Yes. The two women are white, with brown hair, not native to the island, were tied and had their necks tightened until they suffocated.

Traces of skin under their fingernails? Danny asked.

No. The killer may have worn gloves. And I can also say that they were killed in a different place from where they were found. Noelani said.

Okay. Let us know if you find out anything else. Steve said.

Steve and Danny were in the car going to headquarters.

Steve?

What is, Danny?

I'm sorry I called you an idiot for being with Catherine again.

It's okay, my friend. I know it's not just you that thinks I'm an idiot. But do you want to know? I do not care. What's important to me is that now I have the woman I've always loved and my little girl, who is the most beautiful thing in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

At the end of the day, the team went home and Steve remained at headquarters.

He was worried about this series of murders that was taking place on the island. People were afraid to leave home, especially at night. The Governor was demanding him, the arrest of this murderer.

Steve thought about spending the night at headquarters, analyzing the reports.

Maybe I can find some clue, rereading the police reports. He tought.

But Steve remembered that he'd been up all night in headquarters , worried about a case, the day before Catherine left.

No, I'll not risk losing Cath again. I'm going home.

He gathered all the reports and took them to Catherine. She asked if could help, and he had said yes.

When he got home, Catherine was waiting for him in the living room.

She noticed he was downcast.

Hey, Cath.

Hey. I was waiting for you. I was worried.

I'm very busy with the cases, Catherine.

I know. Have you brought the reports for me to review?

Yes, I did. Said Steve putting the report beside her.

Come here, said Catherine, pulling him to kiss.

I forgot to buy dinner, Catherine. Forgive me.

I bought and I saved your dinner. I'll warm it up for you. Catherine said getting up.

I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back. Steve said.

OK.

Steve went to his room to get clean clothes and saw Sophie sleeping. He bent down and kissed her head.

It's been two days since I've heard my baby's voice. Steve thought.

Steve took a shower, returned to the living room and sat at the table for dinner.

Catherine also sat down at the table and began to read the reports.

Steve, I see that I fit into the profile of the victims. Is that why you didn't want me to leave the house?

Yes, Catherine. Even Sophie fits that profile.

But Sophie is a child. Catherine said.

Yes, but we don't know who we're dealing with. The victim found this afternoon was only 16 years old. I don't want you and Sophie to take chances.

It's OK. Don't worry. We're staying home. Catherine said, touching Steve's hand.

That's nice. It gives me more peace of mind to work.

You will be able to solve these cases. You always can. I'll read this more carefully. Catherine said.

Do it tomorrow. Go to sleep. Steve said.

It's all right. Catherine said keeping the reports.

Cath, we have to reform Mary's room so Sophie can sleep there. I miss you in bed.

I miss you on the bed too sailor. In every way.

Steve smiled. Really? Steve said giving little kisses to her face.

Yes! Catherine said smiling.

I need to change your dressings. Steve said.

Ok, let's go to bedroom, so you can trade them.

Let's go.

Steve took the dressings off.

Cath, you no longer need dressings, healing has begun.

Okay, Steve. That's really good.

Good is to be with you. Steve said.

It's good to be with you too. I'll let you sleep. Catherine said.

I'm really very tired, Cath. Good night. Steve said kissing her.

Good night. Go and say good night to your daughter, too.

Steve walked over to Sophie and kissed her cheek.

Good night my baby!


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine picked up Danny's phone call to Steve.

Hey, Danny.

Hey, Catherine. Where's Steve?

Steve's asleep, Danny.

What? How can he be asleep? The Governor is here.

He come home very later, Danny. He is tired. He's no super hero. Catherine said.

Wake him, Catherine, please.

Okay, bye.

Sophie, go and wake up your daddy, please!

Sophie climbed onto Steve's bed and woke him up.

Daddy! Daddy!

Hey, my love. Good Morning. Dad missed you. Steve said, hugging Sophie.

Steve, Danny called sayng that the governor is in headquarters. I'm sorry for not waking you up earlier. I thought you deserved a little rest. Catherine said.

It's okay, Cath. If I had left early, I wouldn't have won this wonderful hug from my beautiful little girl.

And did you sleep well? Steve asked.

Not much. I've been thinking a lot about this case. Will you need to take the reports?

No, I can leave them with you today if you want. Steve said.

Yes I want. We're letting something go unnoticed. I'll read the reports again. Catherine said.

Okay, come here. Steve said pulling Catherine to the bed.

I want a kiss. Steve said.

Catherine kissed Steve and Sophie found it funny and laughed.

What is it, Sophie? This is funny? Catherine asked.

Do I really have to go to work, Cath?

I think so. Catherine said thinking about how Steve was changed. He would never leave the Governor waiting for him while he would be quietly at home.

I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Steve said giving a kiss to Sophie and another kiss on Catherine.

Steve went to work and Catherine took the opportunity to re-read the reports while Sophie watched cartoons.

Catherine realized that the four women had the same physical profile and did not attend ballads. Two were married, one single, and the other a teenager.

What else do they have in common? Think Catherine, think. Steve needs your help. Catherine said to herself.

Daddy ? Sophie asked.

No, love. I just said Daddy's name. Catherine said to Sophie.

They all left the house without telling where they were going. The married women could be betraying his husbands, the another two did not want parents to know they would find someone. This it, Catherine. They may have gone to meet someone they met on the internet or some application. Catherine said to herself again.

Steve arrived at headquarters and the Governor was waiting for him.

Mrs. Governor?

Commander! I've been waiting for you for over one hour.

I'm sorry, but I worked until very late yesterday.

I'm here to charge you results, Commander.

I'm doing my best, but we still have no answers. Steve said.

So, don't do your best. Do the impossible! The Governor said, getting up and leaving.

What are we going to do, Steve? Danny asked.

I do not know. Can this get worse?

I'm sorry for saying so, boss, but they found another body. Tani said, entering the office.

Come on Lou, Danny and Junior. Tani, you stay here. Steve said.

Steve was in the car with Danny and Lou and Junior were in Lou's car.

Catherine called Steve.

Hey, Cath. Something wrong with Sophie?

No, Steve. Sophie's fine. I've been reading the reports and I think the victims have left home for an appointment marked by the internet or a dating application. You should get the computers and cell phones of the victims to find out.

I'll do it, Cath. We have another body. Let's go to the crime scene and then we'll collect the computers and phones.

But two of the victims were married. Danny said.

But they could be betraying their husbands. Catherine said.

Thank you, Cath. I still had not thought of that. Do not wait up for me today, I do not know what time I'll get home. Steve said.

Okay, Steve. Bye.

Bye, Cath.

Steve and the team went to the scene of the crime, waited for the identification of the victim, heard their relatives and asked for orders to seize the computers and cell phones of all the victims.

By the time Steve got home it was past two in the morning. He was very stressed.

He went to the room where Catherine and Sophie were sleeping.

Cath! Cath! I arrived!

Hey. Catherine said, feeling that he was not well.

Catherine stood up.

What is it, Steve?

I am irritated by the pressure that the Governor is making with me.

Calm. Were you able to take the computers and phones? Catherine asked.

Yes, we did it.

So, tomorrow I'll go to the headquarters to check them, if you want me to do it. Catherine said.

I want you to go. I need your help. But now there's something I need more. I need you, Cath. Steve said kissing her.

Be careful of my arm, sailor.

I'll have. Come on, let's go to the other room. We don't want to wake up Sophie.

Steve led her into the other room.

Come on, I'm going to take your stress off, sailor. Said Catherine smiling ...


	22. Chapter 22

Mommy!

Catherine woke up next to Steve and Sophie was crying in the another bedroom.

Steve awoke too.

Steve, I ended up sleeping here and left Sophie alone in the bedroom. Catherine said, getting up quickly.

She went to the bedroom and picked up Sophie.

Hey,my baby. I am here. Don't Cry.

Mommy, I want porridge. Sophie said.

Steve got up too and went to the bedroom.

What happened? Did she fall out of bed again?

No. She's all right, she's just hungry.

Ok. I'll cook her porridge and our breakfast. Are you really going to the headquarters with me?

Yes, I am. Sophie and I are going to get ready. Catherine said.

Catherine was combing Sophie's hair and thinking about the night of love that she and Steve had after so long.

That was so good! She thought, smiling.

Laughing alone, Cath?

Steve, I had a fright! I didn't even realize you were here.

I came to get Sophie to eat the porridge.

Okay, she's ready to leave. I'm going down to the kitchen in a little while.

It's all right. Steve said, catching Sophie.

Oh, Catherine, one more thing!

What?

I know why you're laughing.

Get out of here, Steve! Catherine said smiling.

Catherine got ready and went down to breakfast.

Steve was feeding Sophie.

Is your porridge good, my love? Catherine asked Sophie.

Tell Mom that porridge look great because it was Daddy who did it. Steve said.

Daddy did it! Sophie said with her mouth full.

Catherine and Steve laughed.

I love having you two here with me. Steve said.

We love being with you too. Catherine said.

Steve, Catherine, and Sophie went to headquarters.

Sophie entered the office and ran to Tani.

Tani!

Hey, Sophie! Tani said, picking her up.

Good morning people. Catherine said.

Hey, Catherine. Tani said.

Steve told me that Sophie really likes you, Tani.

I like her, too. We had so much fun the days she stayed here with me. Said Tani.

Catherine, good to see you. Danny said from his office.

Nice to see you too, Danny. Catherine said.

Uncle Danno! Sophie laughed.

Did you teach that to Sophie, Steve? Danny asked.

I taught. Steve laughed.

You Be laughing? Your joy will be over. The Governor has called three times today. Danny said.

She is not happy with the situation. Lou said.

Steve sighed.

Tani, help Catherine check those phones and computers.

All right, boss. Tani said putting Sophie on the floor.

Come on, Tani. I'll explain what we're going to do. Catherine said.

Come with Daddy, Sophie. Steve said taking Sophie by the hand and entering his office.

Junior arrived and went to Steve's office.

Steve, someone left that envelope for you at the front desk. Junior said, handing the envelope over to Steve.

Thank you, Junior.

Steve sat up and put Sophie on his lap. Steve opened the envelope and took a picture.

Mommy and Sophie! Sophie said pointing to the photo.

It was a picture of Sophie playing with Catherine in the backyard.

Steve looked at the back of the photo. It was written: Stop looking for me. If I lose, you lose too.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny walked into Steve's office.

Are you feeling all right, Steve? You're as white as a ghost.

Steve handed the picture to Danny.

A picture of Catherine and Sophie. It's a beautiful photo.

Read what's written back, Danny. Steve said.

Danny read it.

Steve, he's watching us, and now he's threatening you. What will you do?

I can not believe I'm going to do with my daughter what my father did with me and Mary. Steve said kissing Sophie's forehead.

How so? Danny asked.

I'm going to send Catherine away with my daughter.

But this is temporary, Steve.

I'll send her away from my life. I can't put my daughter's life at risk.

You are crazy? I'll not let you do this. I'll not be standing here enduring an unhappy Steve for the rest of my life.

I have no choice, Danny.

You're not thinking, my friend.

Catherine! Catherine, come here, please! Danny shouted.

Catherine went to Steve's office.

Hi, Danny. What happened?

Look this. Danny said giving the picture to Catherine.

Catherine saw the photo and read the threat.

This photo was taken yesterday. The killer is threatening us. Catherine said.

That's it. And my idiot friend, animal and Neanderthal here, wanted to send you away with your daughter because of that threat. But there is one detail: he wasn't going to tell you about the threat. He was going to send you away with the girl and be the most unhappy man on the planet and I was going to watch that for the rest of my life.

That will not happen, stay calm, Danny. And thank you for letting me know. Catherine said.

Welcome. I'll leave you two alone to talk. Danny said, leaving.

So, were you really going to do that? Catherine asked, approaching Steve.

Catherine, listen, I can't risk losing you and Sophie. They have been in our house. He or they know who we are and we do not know who they are. Steve said in anguish.

I can even leave the island with Sophie if it makes you feel more at ease. But I will not get out of your life. I've done it once, it will not happen again. Catherine said.

Sophie looked at her parents, not understanding anything.

Come here, said Steve, pulling and kissing Catherine.

I want you to leave the island with her while we sort this out. Steve said.

OK.

You can stay in Mary's house. Sophie and Joan are friends. Steve said.

Let's not involve Mary in this. I'm going to my parents' house.

I did not know you kept the house after they died. Steve said.

But I kept it and I have someone who cleans the house once a month. I stayed there when Sophie was born.

Okay, Cath.

We'll, but we'll return. Don't get another woman. Catherine said smiling.

Of course not, Cath. I love you.

I love you too. I'll continue checking the computers with Tani. Catherine said, leaving the office.

Steve hugged his little Sophie.

I'm going to miss you so much, my love.

Sophie smiled at Steve.

Daddy loves Sophie. You know that? Steve asked Sophie.

I know. Sophie said.

Steve was surprised by her response.

I know you love me too. Steve said, hugging Sophie.

Catherine taught Tani how to check computers.

At the end of the day, Steve took Catherine and Sophie home. Catherine packed her bags and Steve took her with Sophie to the airport.

Cath, I'm going to miss you so much.

I'll miss you too, Steve. We not even repeat last night.

We will repeat, soon. Steve said smiling.

Take good care of our little girl. Steve said kissing Sophie's forehead.

I'll take good care of her. Be careful, Steve. Reinforce the safety of the house. Catherine said worriedly.

OK.

We have to go. Give Daddy a kiss, Sophie.

Sophie kissed and hugged Steve.

Goodbye, daughter.

Bye, Daddy.

Goodbye, Cath. Steve said kissing her.

Goodbye, sailor. See you soon.

Steve saw Catherine walking away with Sophie. He only had one option now: to capture this killer and bring his family back to home.


	24. Chapter 24

Steve came home with that feeling of emptiness. He missed Catherine e Sophie a lot. He no longer knew how to live without them.

Now arresting this serial killer was essential in his life.

The next day Steve spoke on the phone with Catherine, very early.

Cath, are you all right?

We are not well because we are far from you, Steve. Sophie even cried for you.

I'm sorry for having to take you both away, Cath. I tryed sleep in my bed, just to feel the smell you both. But I couldn't sleep. Steve said.

I couldn't sleep either. In addition to missed you, this house brings me many memories of my parents.

I'll get him, Cath. I'll get it and you'll be coming home soon.

I know you will. But don't do anything rash and be careful, please Steve.

Ok.

Call Sophie later. And keep me updated on the case. Catherine said.

It's all right, Cath. I'll to do it. I love you and I love my daughter. Said Steve.

We also love you. Bye, Steve. Said Catherine.

Bye, Cath.

Steve went to headquarters. Now more than ever he was eager to solve this case.

Good morning, Tani. You arrived early today. Steve said looking at the clock.

Yes, boss. I was checking the phones, as Catherine taught me. And look, our first married victim, it marked a date in dating's app. Catherine was right about that. The problem is that she didn't haves dates with just one man. Now I have to find out if the others womans also haved dates and to find a man in common with all of them.

Very good, Tani. You learn fast. Steve said.

But Catherine is a good teacher, too.

Yes. But while we don't find this man in common, do you have the names of all the men with whom she has met?

Yeah, I figured you'd ask for that. And I don't think you're going to like to know who one of these men is. Tani said showing Steve the image of the men on the screen.

Nahele? Steve said.

Yes, said Tani.

Thank you, Tani. Ask Jerry to check the criminal records of the other identified men.

Ok, boss.

Steve telephoned Nahele, calling him to his office.

Nahele went to Steve's office.

Hey, Steve. Nahele knocked on the door.

Hey, Nahele. In between.

What did you want to talk to me?

Sit down, please. Steve said to Nahele.

Nahele sat down and Steve showed the picture of the first victim to him.

Nahele looked at the photo and looked at Steve.

I don't understand, Steve.

This woman was murdered almost 30 days ago. And I know you had an affair with her.

Wait a minute, Steve! You think I killed her? It was just a date, Steve. I didn't have an affair with her and didn't kill her.

I know that, Nahele. I know you wouldn't do that. But other people may think differently. With so many beautiful and free girls on the island, are you going to look for a married woman?

I just wanted to have fun, Steve.

Think better the next time you want to have fun. You can go now. Steve said.

Okay, Steve. Thank you. Nahele said, leaving.

Fifteen days passed and Tani was able to identify the possible killer after investigating the victims.

The team was now looking for him all over the island.

It was Friday and Steve had summoned the entire team to work Saturday and Sunday.

Steve came home and called Catherine.

Cath, we've identified the murderer. Now we're looking for him and we'll get him. Said Steve excitedly.

That's very good, Steve. Catherine said. She was sad.

Why such discouragement, Cath?

It's nothing, Steve.

Cath, what are you not telling me?

I didn't want to talk nothing for don't worry you but Sophie didn't is fine.

What does she have, Cath? Steve asked worriedly.

She has had a fever every day, Steve. I took her to the doctor and he said she has no illness. Fever can have emotional motives.

How so, Cath?

As it gets dark, she climbs on the couch and stands at the window, staring down the street, waiting for you to arrive.

Cath... I'm sorry.

I explain to her that you don't come, but every day she does the same thing. What do I do?

I don't know. I'll see what I can do, Cath. Steve said annoyed that Sophie was sick because of him.

OK. Goodbye, Steve.

Goodbye, Cath. I love you both.

Steve worked on Saturday until 4pm.

Catherine was lying down when someone knocked on the door. She got up to answer.

Steve! Catherine said, hugging him, happy.

Steve kissed her with much love.

Cath, I've missed you so much.

I missed you too. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

And Sophie? Steve asked.

She had a fever again and slept.

I want to see her. Steve said entering Catherine's house.

Steve left his bag in the living room and went to the room where Sophie was sleeping.

Hey, my baby. Wake up! Sophie! Wake up, baby. Said Steve.

Sophie, Daddy's here. Catherine said to the girl.

Daddy? Sophie asked.

Yes my love. I'm here. Come here. Steve said taking Sophie in his lap.

Sophie was very happy to see Steve. She laughed non-stop.

It's Daddy, Mommy !

Yes daughter, it's Daddy! Catherine said smiling.

Steve stayed Sophie on her lap until she slept again. After she slept, Steve and Catherine had their night of love.

Steve woke up with Danny's phone call.

Steve, where are you? The Governor is furious with you because you did not show up for work. She said that you are no longer part of the task force.

What? Steve said, standing up.

Come talk to her, Steve. Give an explanation.

I'm not home, Danny. I came to see my daughter who is sick.

Why did you do that, Steve?

My family comes first. Steve said.


	25. Chapter 25

Catherine woke up with Steve talking on the phone with Danny.

What is it, Steve?

Mrs. Governor fired me.

What? But why?

Because I dropped everything and came here. Steve said.

Oh, Steve. I'm sorry, I should not have told you about Sophie's fever.

You did very well to tell me, Catherine.

But Five-0 is your life, Steve.

My life is you, it is my daughter. Steve said.

Go back to the island, Steve. She'll think better and change her mind.

I'm going back because I want to get this bastard. Steve said.

I'm going to wake Sophie to have breakfast with you. Catherine said getting up.

No, Cath. Let Sophie sleep. I don't want you to wake her up. She'll wake up by herself, I'm going to have breakfast with her, I'll take her to play in the playground nearby and I'll enjoy the day with my daughter. I was not fired? So, I'm not in a hurry. Said Steve.

Are you serious? Catherine asked.

I've never spoken more seriously in my life than I'm talking about right now.

I'm not recognizing you, sailor. You changed a lot. But, Whatever your decision, I support you. Catherine said.

Thank you, Cath. Now let's enjoy that Sophie is sleeping ...

Of course, my beloved Commander. Said Catherine smiling.

I can't believe Steve hung up the phone. What's happening to him? Danny said.

The Governor is being ungrateful. Steve has devoted himself to this case more than all of us together. Just because he's gone away to see his girl for one day, is no reason to get fired. Lou said.

Steve is Five-0. Without Steve, Five-0 doesn't exist. Tani said.

Steve, let me take a shower before Sophie wakes up. Catherine said.

Okay, said Steve, letting go.

Catherine went to the bathroom and Steve turned on the phone again.

Danny called him.

McGarrett!

Steve, I tried to call you two hundred times.

I'm so sorry, Danny. I was busy.

The crumbling team and you... ?

Making love. Is there anything better to do with the woman you love? Steve asked.

I'm serious, Steve.

Look Danny, tomorrow I'll be at headquarters early.

Tomorrow, Steve? The Governor is mad with you, today!

I'm angry with her, too. I'll go back, Danny, and put that bastard behind the bars. Steve said.

Danny didn't answer.

See you tomorrow, Danny. Steve said, finishing the call.

Sophie woke up and called for her mother.

Steve went to Sophie.

Hey. Good morning, Daddy's love. Steve said taking Sophie in his lap.

Daddy ! Sophie said, glad.

Let Dad take off his diaper and let's have breakfast?

Sophie nodded.

And then let's play on the playground?

Let's go! Sophie said raising her arms.

Sophie hugged Steve and put her head on his shoulder, as if she was afraid her father would leave.

Who does that woman think she is to say I can't come and see you? Steve said kissing Sophie's head.

Steve spent the day with Catherine and Sophie and at night he went to the airport.

Catherine and Sophie accompanied him to the airport.

Daddy, no. Sophie said, extending her arms to Steve because she did not want him to leave.

Listen, Sophie. Dad's coming to get you and Mom in a few days. Steve said hugging the girl.

Goodbye, sailor. Be safe.

Steve kissed Catherine.

Goodbye, Cath. I love you. I'll be right back.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve was thoughtful as he drove back to Hawaii.

Whenever he and Catherine are well, something happens to separate them.

But this time it will be different. I'll not let anything or anyone spoil the happiness of being with my family. Steve thought.

Steve came home before dawn. He was opening the front door when he heard a noise coming from the next house. It sounded like a choked cry.

Steve knew that the homeowners lived on the mainland and came to Hawaii only a few times a year.

They had a man who took care of the house, but he didn't live there. And this man was not a very nice person.

Steve had a sudden thought. He entered the house, went into the drawer of his desk and took the picture of Catherine and Sophie that the killer had sent him.

Steve took his gun and went to the house next door. He circled the house and heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Steve bent down and heard the voice of a woman begging for his life.

Steve had no doubts. He kicked the door and entered the house. He found the killer trying to hang a woman.

Five-0! Release the girl. Shouted Steve.

He released the victim and tried to escape. Steve followed him and reached him in the backyard, shooting him in the leg. Steve caught him and couldn't help wanting to punch him in the face.

You bastard, you were here by my side all the time. Steve said.

I would love to squeeze the neck of your wife and daughter.

Miserable! You will never touch them. Steve said punching him again, rendering him unconscious.

Steve called an ambulance, called the HPD, and called Danny.

Steve, is it time to call me?

I got him, Danny!

Do you have the killer? At where?

In the house next door. Steve said.

I'm going to your house! Danny said.

Ok.

Danny arrived a few minutes later.

When did you know it was him? Danny asked.

I heard sounds coming from the house and then I remembered the picture of Catherine and Sophie. From the angle where he photographed them, he would have to be in the house next door, not the street. I was so afraid something would happen to Catherine and Sophie that I had not seen it. Said Steve.

You did very well in getting Catherine and Sophie off the island. Danny said.

Yes, I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if they were still here.

But now I'm very happy, Danny. I'll be able to bring Cath and Sophie back.

But before that, you have to go talk to Mrs. Governor. Said Danny.

I know. Steve said.

Steve called Catherine.

Cath, I got him, my love. I got him!

Are you serious, Steve? Catherine asked, smiling.

Yes.

So can I go back with Sophie?

No, I'll get you guys. I promised Sophie I'd go get her. I'll keep my promise.

And when you come? Catherine asked.

Tomorrow.

I'll be waiting anxiously. I love you. Catherine said.

I love you too.


	27. Chapter 27

Danny, call Lou and go to the hospital to question that bastard. I do not want to go, because if he says again that he wanted to squeeze my daughter's neck, I'll kill him right there.

Sure, Steve.

Send Tani and Junior to listen to the victim, please.

And you? Where are you going? Danny asked.

I'm going to speak to Mrs. Governor.

Steve, be careful what you're going to say.

Okay, Danny. Steve said leaving.

Steve was already waiting to talk to the governor for almost 3 hours.

Danny, Lou, Tani, Junior and Jerry also went to the governor.

What are you doing here? Steve asked.

We scheduled an interview with Mrs. Governadora as well. Danny said.

Because? What do you guys think you're doing?

Shut up, Steve. Danny said.

The governor's secretary approached.

Commander, Mrs. Governor is waiting for you. Come with me please.

Thank you. Steve said.

Steve and the team entered the governor's room.

Commander McGarrett!

Madam Governor! So I came here so you can dispense me personally.

Listen, Commander. You couldn't have left the island when a serial killer was on the loose.

I was not here, but my team was working unceasingly. I needed to go see my daughter for one day.

Commander, the problems you have with your family don't interest the government.

What? Steve said raising his shirt.

Do you see that scar here? I have a transplanted liver because I was working to keep the families of the island safe. And your family, too.

My body is poisoned by radiation because once again I was keeping families safe.

While you and everyone on this island meet yours families when come home at the end of the day, I had to send my wife and daughter away because they were being threatened with death.

My daughter is just a baby who still wears diapers and is already suffering from the consequences of my work. And you have the courage to say that I couldn't go see her?

Steve is crazy. How does he talk like this to the Governor? Danny whispered.

Steve took his badge and placed it on the Governor's desk.

No one will say that my family doesn't matter. They are the most important people in my life.

Steve said, turning his back and leaving.

Junior also took his badge and placed it on the Governor's desk. And it was followed by Tani, Jerry and Lou.

What about you, Detective Williams? Aren't you going to give your badge too? Asked the Governor.

No. I'm not going to let this team go undone. Steve dedicated 8 years of his life to this task force. He did the best he could do and still went beyond. I would ask the Governor to reconsider her decision.

Wise decision, Detective Williams. Said the governor.

Thank you. Said Danny.

Get your badges again. And get the commander's badge. Tell to commander, he has a month's vacation and then, he has to get back to work. Said the governor.

Thank you on behalf of the team. Danny said.

Danny and the team talked to Steve to reconsider his decision.

Okay, if it is for the good of all and happiness of the team, I stay. Steve said smiling.

And what are you going to do on vacation? Lou asked.

I'm going tomorrow, to get my little princess and my queen and take them home. I miss them so much!


	28. Chapter 28

The other day, Steve traveled early. He was eager to see Catherine and her daughter. He could not remember what his life was like without Sophie.

Sophie woke up early that day.

Catherine woke up with Sophie's small hand touching her face.

Mommy!

Hey, my love! Good Morning! Catherine said, hugging Sophie.

Daddy? Sophie asked.

We're going to see Daddy today. This is very good, is not it? Said Catherine, smiling.

Sophie smiled at Catherine.

I'm really happy that we're going to see Daddy today. Catherine said to Sophie.

Come, my dear. Let's have breakfast, and then Mommy's going to prepare a delicious lunch for Daddy.

Playground, Mommy! Said Sophie.

Do you want to go to the playground, my love?

Yes Mommy . Sophie said, jumping on the bed.

Okay. But just a little time.

Steve arrived anxious at Catherine's house, but she and Sophie weren't home.

Steve called Catherine.

Cath, I'm here in your house. Where are you?

Sophie and I are at the playground. She asked to come and I brought it. She's joking and she's so happy, Steve.

Okay. I'm going to meet with you.

Catherine was sitting on a bench watching Sophie play with other children.

Steve came over and kissed her neck.

Hey, it's good you're here. said Catherine, smiling.

Hey. Steve said sitting down next to her.

Steve watched Sophie play.

Sophie is happy playing with other children. I think she needs a little brother or a little sister. Steve said looking at Catherine.

We can arrange this, Steve. Catherine said smiling.

Steve took the ring he had bought for Catherine.

Cath, you want marry me?

Are you asking me to marry you, Steve?

Yes I am. You accept?

Yes. I say yes. I waited so many years for this moment, I made so many plans for us. I'm very happy, Steve. Catherine said, excitedly.

Steve put the ring on her finger.

Catherine kissed Steve.

Cath, the children are watching! Steve said smiling.

I can't control myself. I love you, shall we go home today? Catherine asked.

The Governor has not dismissed me, and she's still given me a month's vacation. I wanted to go somewhere with you and Sophie.

Where do you want to go? Catherine asked.

I go wherever you want to take me. I just want to be by your side. Steve said hugging Catherine.

Are we taking Sophie to Disneyland? She will love. And maybe a few days in Coronado to reminisce about the old days? Catherine said smiling.

It's all right. Let's make Sophie happy and we'll be happy too.

Sophie looked at Catherine and was surprised when she saw her father. She ran to Steve.

Daddy!

Steve got up and picked up Sophie, lifting her up in the air.

Hey, baby!

Hey daddy! Sophie said, laughing a lot.

Dad came to get you. Did not I say I'd come? Steve said kissing Sophie's forehead.

Steve and Catherine took Sophie to Disneyland, spent a week in Coronado and then returned to Hawaii.

When they got home, Steve said he had a surprise for Catherine and Sophie.

What is it, Steve? Catherine asked curiously.

Let's go to Mary's old room.

Steve opened the bedroom door.

Come in, Sophie.

Sophie came in and her little eyes sparkled.

Catherine came in, too.

Steve, the bedroom is so handsome! How did you have time to do that?

Well, I was not sleeping much, worried about the case and missing you both. So I spent my nights renovating the room.

Look, Sophie! Dad made a princess room for you. Catherine said to the girl.

Steve picked up Sophie.

I made a princess room because I have a princess. Who's daddy's princess?

Sophie! Said the girl raising her arms.

The end.

We have reached the end of this story, my friends. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
